1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric razors and more particularly to a reciprocating type electric razor with at least a pair of cutters, i.e., an outer cutter (i.g., foil) and an inner cutter (i.g., blade) that slides in reciprocation with respect to the outer cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the reciprocating type electric razor, the outer cutter (hereinafter also referred to as the “foil”) is relatively fixed with respect to the inner cutter (hereinafter also referred to as the “blade”), and only the blade is actuated to slide in reciprocation with respect to the foil. In this case, since the foil does not move with respect to the skin of a user, a shaving range is limited to the range of the foil moved by the user.
A prior art device described in Japanese Patent National Publication No. P2001-513415A (WO99/10141) transmits vibration motion of a motor to a shaving head when converting rotation motion of the motor into reciprocating motion to actuate a blade, and thereby actuates a foil mounted in the shaving head. Thus, by moving the foil, the shaving range can be expanded.
However, the prior art device has a tendency to restrain vibration of the blade when the foil is grasped or rather strongly pressed against the skin. Moreover, the tendency becomes stronger due to moving the foil not directly but by reaction from the side of the blade sliding along the foil. As a result, it becomes difficult to meet the prescribed shaving performance.